


Stretched Thin

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Demons, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleph limps into the Makai bar.  For square "fisting / stretching."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched Thin

For someone who spends so much time in bars, Aleph is not often drunk.

He drinks, yes. But he's there mainly to gather information, and gathering information is no good if you shortly afterwards forget it. Thus he stays safely on this side of tipsy, most of the time.

Why is today any different? Well, for starters, Aleph limps into the Makai bar. Aleph hardly ever shows signs of a battle. Of course God and Satan nearly demolished him, but he wasn't immediately heading off to bars in that instance.

But Aleph is limping today, and winces when he sits down, and yet he has the biggest grin on his face of anyone in that bar, even the drunken demons. The ones who are sober enough to notice say to themselves: 'either he's had the best fight or the best sex: whichever it is we have to get him to talk about it'.

A Jack Ripper sidles up to him and asks, "Can I buy you a drink, Messiah?"

"Only if it's a strong one." Aleph calls for the bartender. "Can I have, hm..."

The Jack grins and gets him the heaviest drink off the menu. Aleph nods in approval and downs it when it arrives.

It's pretty clear he's aiming to get drunk, and the bar's demons are more than happy to help. Aleph's tolerance is strong but not _that_ strong, and when the drinks have loosened his tongue enough, those around him start asking questions.

"Messiah, where'd you come from?" a Yaksa asks him, sitting on a stool next to him.

Aleph raises an eyebrow. "Just now or in the beginning?"

"Just now," the demon clarifies. "What've you been up to?"

"Wellll, I just came from Kether Castle..." Aleph's grin turns a little more lopsided. "I had a very important meeting, you see."

'Very important meeting' can be taken a variety of ways. The demons wait for him to go on.

"And, after that very important meeting, which was about I don't know angels or something, I had another important meeting with Lucifer."

Ah, that's the good stuff. Aleph and Lucifer are the number one item in Makai.

"Was that one more fun?" a demon asks.

"You bet it was." Aleph scoots on his seat trying to get more comfortable. "But now I'm really sore and alcohol's the best medicine for that, right?"

It's not that the demons don't have respect for their king... but when presented with a prime opportunity to learn about his sex life, how could they say no?

"Messiah, you don't always come here afterwards, do you?"

"'Course not. He's not always so big." The demons laugh and Aleph laughs along with them. "I don't know how you shapeshifting demons do it, packing all that in there."

"How big _was_ he?" asks a demon.

"His hand was about..." Aleph holds his hands just barely close enough together that the demons can envision it fitting, with time and effort. "This big, I think. Hurts. Don't even get me started on other parts."

"Why'd you bother?" the Yaksa asks. "Unless he doesn't have any parts to use as Louis..."

"No, he has really nice parts as Louis." Aleph shakes his head firmly. "I felt like it, mostly. Going to take the championship title of 'has had sex with all of Lucifer's forms'. Prize is feeling great about it even through the soreness. Another drink, bartender?"

"I think," Lucifer says, "that that's enough for you tonight, Aleph."

The demons part for him, some mumbling apologies and a few of the drunker ones congratulating him. Aleph just turns and when Lucifer comes close enough, wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a deep kiss.

Which, even when there's a bar full of demons watching, Lucifer can't seem to say no to.


End file.
